Brother Battles
by xxxWishUponAStarxxx
Summary: When a gorgeous but ill-tempered girl enters 'Shinobi High', will a mysterious raven-haired boy be able to keep his hands off her? And when he gets her, why does his brother seem to highly disapprove of their relationship? Is he just being overly-protective? Or is there a deeper reason behind his actions? SasuSaku and slight ItaSaku! Possible LEMONS later on!
1. The New Girl

**A/N: This will be my first Naruto Fanfic :') There will be a few OOCs. Don't like the pairing? Don't read, simple as that! SasuSaku and a bit of ItaSaku, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of these characters!**

* * *

_Chapter One: The New Girl_

_**Sasuke:**_

When she first stepped into the room, all the guys in the class shared the same reaction as I did. Our mouths fell wide open and I swear you could've heard the sound of our chins hitting the floor. The first thing I noticed about the girl was her strange-coloured hair. I mean, who wouldn't be gawking at her bright pink locks? It looked so silky and soft I wanted to touch it. If it weren't for my self-control and pride, I would've run up to her and started petting her head right then and there! Normally pink hair didn't look good on people and I'd never thought I would ever find it attractive, but boy was I WRONG!

Her hair fell just past her shoulders and framed her pretty, heart-shaped face. She had creamy, porcelain skin and delicate features. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, probably from all our staring eyes, and MAN, don't even get me started on her body! As I was finally starting to regain some composure, she turned around to face me and that was when I got a good look into her eyes. Oh god! BAD IDEA! One look and I was mesmerized. One look and I was trapped in her unfathomable gaze, lost in those dazzling green orbs…

"Um… excuse me?"

I faintly registered a voice speaking to me at the back of my head but didn't bother to think twice about it, not when I had this totally gorgeous piece of ass in front of me! Wait a minute… right in front of me?! OH! That means that voice… she was talking to me!

"E-excuse me?"

I blinked once, trying to get my bearings. I, Sasuke Uchiha, completely losing it over a girl I didn't even know, what I joke!

"What do you want?" I replied in what I hoped to be an indifferent tone.

Oh shit! While trying to play it cool, I came off sounding like a huge jerk! I cursed under my breath and mentally slapped myself. I half expected her to start crying and run away, but her response was totally uncalled for!

_*Slap* _The sound echoed loudly throughout the spacious room. My hand flew to my cheek where her hand had hit. The blow was surprisingly strong and I could feel my face heating up. On top of the pain, being hit by a girl was just downright embarrassing!

"Don't you dare say that to me, and I'm supposed to sit here, dumbass!" The angry pinkette raged.

"Hn." I replied, not bothering to offer that bad-tempered chic an apology for my rude behavior.

She just stared at me with a disbelieving look on her face. As she opened her mouth to fire back, our teacher, Kakashi-sensei, cleared his throat, obviously annoyed at our childish behavior. "Well this is Sakura, our new student," He said, announcing the information to the class, and then directing his attention towards me he added, "and Uchiha, I assigned her to sit in the empty seat beside you, so live with it. Besides, it seems like you guys have already made friends." He threw in sarcastically, glaring at me with the one eye that wasn't hidden behind his stupid forehead protector.

Sakura haughtily walked up to the chair beside me and sat down. We then ignored each other for the rest of the period… well at least she ignored me. Inevitably, my mind was swarming with thoughts of her! While Kakashi-sensei's boring lecture voice droned on and on, I couldn't help but sneak a few glances in her direction. She made a big show of pretending I wasn't there. Hating her would've been so much easier if she wasn't so attractive.

I inwardly groaned. This was going to be one VERY long year.

* * *

**Well that's the end of the first chapter! Hope you liked it ^u^**

**Please review and feel free to correct me if I had any wrong information!**

**-****xxxWishUponAStarxxx**


	2. An Apology from Uchiha!

**A/N: I'M BACK! Sorry for the long wait guys! By the way, I changed the name of my fanfic "This Ain't a Fairytale" to "Brother Battles". But anyways, here's another chapter!**

**Oh and last thing, here are the characters' ages:**  
**Sasuke: 17**  
**Sakura: 16**  
**Itachi: 23**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of these characters!**

* * *

_Chapter Two: An Apology from Uchiha?!_

_**Sakura: **_

When the second period bell rang, I stormed out of the class towards the cafeteria. Like just what the hell was that guy's problem? As I fumed, I picked up a tray and got into the lineup for food. My first day at this new school and I was already going around slapping people. Gee, what a great start, I thought sarcastically.

"Hey, what's with the long face?" a girl's voice right next to me asked.

I whirled around in surprise and saw a pretty girl that had her blond hair tied up into a ponytail holding a tray behind me.

"It's nothing." I muttered, looking down.

Her big blue eyes seemed to search my face for any signs of lying. With the sour expression I was wearing, it was obvious that anyone could have seen through that lie, but she decided not to push it.

"Well anyways, I'm Ino! Ino Yamanaka. I haven't seen you around before, so you must be new!" the girl called Ino said in an enthusiastic voice.

I sighed. She seemed nice enough and I really didn't want to scare her away by being mean so I made an effort to return the greeting. "Sakura Haruno." I managed to squeak out.

Ino grinned and pointed to a nasty looking soup that the cafeteria ladies were brewing up. "Cool name, Sakura. Oh and by the way, I recommend you stay away from that! Though there are a few salad and sandwich selections that are edible. Come on, they're this way." With that, she took my hand and pulled me through a few crowds, finally stopping to stand before an array of pretty delicious looking fruits and vegetables.

"Wow. Thanks!" I said. My bad mood was already slowly dissipating as a small smile took the place of my previous scowl. Ino's cheerful mood was certainly infectious.

Not long after, we were chatting and laughing at a small table in the far corner of the cafeteria, our half-eaten food before us.

"We should hang out more often, Haruno." Ino said happily.

I nodded with a huge grin on my face, "how about tomorrow during lunch?"

"You got yourself a promise! Well, I have to get going now. I'll see you later!" She said before turning to leave.

I stayed sitting there for a while longer looking over my schedule and waiting for the bell to ring when I caught sight of a certain raven-haired boy walking into the lunch room. He spotted me right away, seeing me sitting in my corner (like who couldn't spot someone with pink hair?!) and I quickly averted my eyes, taking sudden interest in the floor tiles.

Even though I wasn't looking, I was willing to bet that he was heading my way right that second. *Gulp* What now?!

…

_**Sasuke**_

Right when the bell rang, the pink haired girl literally dashed out the door as if her life depended on it. I was intent on catching up to her so I could apologize for my rude words or at least welcome her to Shinobi High. Wait a minute… did I actually just think those thoughts? Man, I'm seriously losing my grip.

I made my way to the cafeteria, guessing that was the place where she'd most likely be. I was hoping that I wouldn't bump into Karin or some other annoying girl in the process or I might just miss my chance to have a word with Sakura… alone.

Just as those thoughts ran through my head, sure enough Karin spotted me from down the hall and yelled out my name. Damn! I swear she planted a tracking device on me or something. Before she could come rushing up to me, I disappeared into the crowd of people going in and out of the cafeteria. Once I made it in safely, I scanned the entire room in search of someone with bubblegum pink hair. It wasn't hard finding her sitting in a corner by herself reading a piece of paper. It was probably her schedule.

I was getting ready to approach her table when someone came crashing into me, making me fall.

"Dude what the fuck?" I yelled. I looked up to see who it was that had bumped into me. Blond hair… blue eyes… oh it was Naruto. That idiot…

"Oh shit. Sorry man! Didn't think you'd fall so easily. Is your ass okay? Or do you want me to kiss it better?" He taunted, a playful grin stretched across his face.

I just rolled my eyes and got up, shoving him in the process. He sure was lucky we were good friends or I'd be wiping that stupid smirk off his face.

"Well I'll catch you later, lunch is almost over." He said before I could even respond, making his way out of the cafeteria and down the hall to his next class.

I watched him walk away with a disbelieving look on my face. Did he seriously just come to knock me down and then leave? I shook my head, completely annoyed.

RRRRIIIIIINNNGGG!

I groaned. There goes my chance of talking to Sakura thanks to him. Whatever, my apology can wait until tomorrow. After one last glance at her, I turned around and left as well.

_**Sakura:**_

When I heard the bell ring, I breathed out a loud sigh of relief, glad we didn't have another encounter. I was still too angry to face him and a little embarrassed as well. I was the one who slapped him after all… Maybe I should be apologizing to him…

_He was the one who was being rude to us in the first place! He deserved that slap! CHAAAA!_

SHUTTUP INNER! Well… I guess you are right about that… but still…

My thoughts were in a jumbled mess as I quickly gathered my things and started towards my locker.

One day down and a whole semester left to go. I hope I survive…

* * *

**A/N: And that, Ladies and Gentlemen, is the end of chapter two! Yes, I know, these two chapters have been very uneventful so GOMENASAI! It will become more interesting in the future, I promise!**

**Sasuke: WHAT THE HELL xxxwishuponastarxxx? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO MAKE ME LOOK LIKE SUCH A SOFTY? PFFFTTTTT. APOLOGIZE? THAT WORD ISN'T EVEN IN MY VOCABULARY, DAMNIT!**

**Me: *Gulp* Calm down Sasuke! Next chapter I'll make sure you sound like a jerk!**

**Sasuke: Hn. You better…**

**Me: Alright fellow readers, I'll be off writing another chapter! Review please! Arigato! 'Till next time! xoxo **


End file.
